moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Legion
''"For our friends. For our family. For the Alliance. For Azeroth. Victory for Dalaran." '' -Violet Legion Motto The Violet Legion The Violet Legion is an Alliance military organization, led by Archmage Vesiana Sinclair. It is comprised of a large membership of Alliance forces, a significant amount of whom are from Dalaran, that serves as magical special forces. They are currently attached to the Wrynn's Vanguard army serving on Alternate Draenor. Formation The Violet Legion originated as a task unit under Sinclair's command during the Nexus War, called the Violet Company. Consisting of a squad of battle-magi, the unit saw action throughout the Northrend theatre, including the Siege of Ulduar. The Company was disbanded afterwards. Years later, Sinclair, now a lieutenant and more experienced, was given increased command during the Kirin Tor Offensive on the Isle of Thunder. Sinclair's experience as an Agent of the Kirin Tor was expanded into her new platoon, and the reformed Violet Company, was instrumental in providing information and magical support during the campaign. The reborn group was later resourced to assist in a rebellion in Quel'Athilien. In her capacity as Kirin Tor ambassador, Sinclair called upon the resource to assist the queen's loyalists. Recognized for her service, once reassigned from her embassy, Sinclair was given full-time command of the Violet Company. The Violet Company briefly participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar, as magical artillery and support. Assignment: Nethergarde In the aftermath of the Dalaran Civil War between the Kirin Tor and Silver Covenant against the Sunreavers, a need for more specialized enforcers arose. By executive order, a new branch of the military was created to supplement the existing Battle-Mage Corps and Dalaran Guard. The Violet Company, led by the recently reprieved Sinclair, was made into the core of this new branch. Sinclair was promoted to Archmage and given official command of this branch. The first assignment of the new special forces organization was to reinforce the Nethergarde Garrison in the Blasted Lands to replace resources that had been requisitioned during the Pandaria campaign. As part of the reassignment, headquarters of the Violet Company was moved to Nethergarde. Through the Dark Portal: Anamolies and Blasted Lands Reclamation While the Violet Company was stationed at Nethergarde, the Watchers of Nethergarde began to detect strange anomalies around the Dark Portal. These anomalies began to increase in frequency and strength, necessitating investigation. Archmage Sinclair brought the Watchers' findings to the Kirin Tor, and further study was authorized. During a foray into the Blasted Lands, a research team encountered Burning Blade cultists and demons interfering with one of the anomalies. The research team dispatched of the cultists and concluded that the cultists and their demons had an unhealthy interest in the strange phenomenon. Unwilling to risk demonic involvement and no longer wishing to tolerate the demonic presence that had lingered since the First War, the Violet Company petitioned the Kirin Tor and the Alliance to purge the Blasted Lands. The Kirin Tor Senate did not take long to deliberate: the time had come to cull the demons. The Violet Company was given authorization to begin exterminating the cultists and demons. Empowered by the Kirin Tor's archmagi, Archmage Sinclair was given clearance to recruit other Alliance factions to assist with this culling. The overall strategy was divided into three segments: clear out the cultist den, secure the hinterland around the Dark Portal, and cleanse the Tainted Forest and the Tainted Scar. Cleaning out the cultist den proved easiest. The forces of the Nethergarde garrison, at regimental strength, were marshalled and engaged the demons and cultists at the base of Nethergarde Rise. With these forces occupied, the Violet Company and select allies stormed the cultist den, eradicating much of the infestation, but not before discovering that several of the cultists had been sacrificed to allow their demon leaders to evacuate through a portal. As these demons fled, the Violet Company got a glimpse of the mysterious leader of the coven. Once the cultist den was cleansed, occurances of the anomalies decreased but did not cease. A fortnight later, the garrison was roused again, this time with the intent of securing the Dark Portal. The majority of the army was to engage the demonic host en masse, while the Violet Company and allies hunted down the three demonic leaders: the doomguard Jarroc Torn-Wing, the massive felhound Gomegaz, and the shivarra coven mistress Shahandana. After hours of difficult combat, the demons were purged, with stragglers retreating to the Tainted Scar. Finally, the last step was assaulting the Tainted Forest and eliminating the demons for good. The Violet Company called upon several branches of the Alliance. In great force, the army marched north from Surwich and into the forest. The demons immediately beset the army, but were defeated en masse. At the center of the forest, a great tree had been corrupted by the nathrezim. The Violet Company led the assault against the demon and his minions, destroying the source of the corruption so that the forest could be healed. Once the forest was secure, the army marched north into the Tainted Scar, removing the last stragglers of the Burning Legion. At the deepest point, the ruins of an Altar of Storms was located. A decrepit cultist calling himself Diao was taken prisoner and spirited off to the Violet Hold. At long last, the demonic menace was vanquished. Through the Dark Portal: Medivh and the Dark Portal Despite the best of hopes, the Dark Portal continued to misbehave even with the Blasted Lands cleared of demons. Convinced some other issue was at play, Lt. Commander Sinclair went before the Senate to request further investigation into the Dark Portal itself. If the Portal was acting erratically, why not find a way to maintain its proper order? With permission from the Senate, the Violet Company voluntarily journeyed to Deadwind Pass. Aware they might never return, the group investigated the hinterland around the tower of Karazhan. Predictably, more anamolies were discovered, tied to the tower itself, along with many curses and traps. When the group entered the tower, however, witchcraft of the most disturbing plunged them through an enchantment that surrounded the tower. The group found that, rather than being in a desolate tower that had long since been robbed of its treasures, the tower was full of spirits and contraptions that had long been gone and yet still existed; they had somehow traveled ten years into the past. A Karazhan filled with ghosts was far more dangerous than an empty one, but the group realized a new oppurtunity was presented to them: if the tower was as it had been prior to being explored, then what was taken was possibly still here. The Violet Company and allies traveled upstairs, defeating the Maiden of Virtue and various ghosts. In the library, they found the Menagerie Custodian still functional, and in the interest of learning more, disabled, shrunk, and took the automaton for further study back in Dalaran. Further in, they found living cultists and demons. These creatures were not from another time but had intruded here like the Violet Company, and were searching for an item of great importance. The Company destroyed the cultists and their satyr overseer, before locating the private library of Medivh. Before they could explore the room, the Company was assaulted by the deceased spirit of Nielas Aran, Medivh's father. The Company defeated the spirit and his spirit was relieved of its burden by Sternbridge of Alterac, but before leaving, an item was left behind: a leather book with a black raven on the binding. At the top of the Tower, the Company located what was assumed to be the source of the evil in the tower: an eredar lord, purporting to be summoning the Burning Legion, across time and space to Karazhan, and to pass into Azeroth. Because he had not been here long, the Violet Company was able to overcome the demon and prevent the invasion. With the lord of the tower destroyed and the curse apparantly lifted, the book found earlier was unlocked, and revealed to be the journal of Medivh, Last Guardian of Tirisfal. The Violet Company returned to Dalaran that night. Lt. Commander Sinclair called for a meeting that Friday and revealed the findings at the tower. Worse, the anamolies at the Dark Portal were increasing tremendously in strength and frequency. Sinclair revealed the journal to the meeting, who immediately demanded to lock it away in the vault, however Sinclair was able to secure access to the journal under supervision. Within the journal lay the origins of the Dark Portal and Medivh's thoughts. After letting the book sit for a few days, the Violet Company secured access to the book under supervision of a warden. being Medivh's journal, the book was filled with numerous interesting entries into the life of the magus, mentioning the inhabitants of the castle, including Khadgar. As the group read the book, they discovered some hidden pages detailing the creation of the Dark Portal and the efforts Medivh went in summoning the Horde to Azeroth. While attempting to read in further, a blast of magic warped reality around the five present in the room, sending four of them across time and space into the journal itself. When they came to, the four purvewing the book found themselves in a dank, insect-ridden swamp: the Black Morass. Inexplicably, the journal had somehow become imprinted with Medivh's magic, giving power to his memories and launching them to the very event they read. Before the group could determine what to do while in this eerie memory, the company came under assault by numerous anamolies, rapidly forming, and releasing infinite dragons! Aware of their reputation, the four fought on, defending Medivh while he opened the portal. In the end, the dragons were defeated, and the possessed guardian completed his ritual. The company had a glimpse of a familiar book strapped to Medivh's belt before they were hurled back to reality. Somehow, their interference with the book had created an event vulnerable to meddling by the Infinite dragons. Fully aware of the dangerous of the book, and unable to figure out why the Dark Portal was malfunctioning, Lt. Commander Sinclair suggested locking the journal away for good, to which the others agreed. The Violet Legion: Iron Tide In the intervening days, the Violet Company resumed being stationed at Nethergarde as the results of their investigation were being reviewed. All seemed fine until the morning of October 14, when the reason for the malfunctions was discovered. Without warning, the Dark Portal erupted with crimson energy, and from it spewed an army of orcs not seen in Azeroth since the First War. Caught off guard, the camp around the Dark Portal was slaughtered. The forces of Nethergarde had little warning before also coming under attack. Nearly the entire force was slain, save for a few personnel and those not at Nethergarde. By virtue of the location of her office being in Dalaran, Lt. Commander Sinclair was not present. Luckily, agents were dispatched and the Alliance was able to quickly allocate reinforcements to repel the invaders. Roused from her sleep, Sinclair rushed to the aid of her comrades, helping establish a beachhead. Due to the drastic loss of life from the invasion, Sinclair was recalled back to Dalaran for debriefing and interrogation by the Kirin Tor and the Council of Six. Following her debriefing, Archmage Sinclair was summoned by Alliance High Command to Stormwind. Intending to declare war against the Iron Horde and to march through the Dark Portal, Archmage Sinclair was reassigned to command within the Alliance military. The tattered remains of the Violet Company and Nethergarde garrison were reorganized, along with numerous volunteer reinforcements, into the Violet Legion. Archmage Sinclair was formally promoted to Colonel, and the Violet Legion prepared to march through the Dark Portal. Operation: Blackrock Purge Led by Grand Duke Reynalden Weisserose of the Dominion of Alterac---who was appointed as a Major in the Violet Company---a detachment of magi and allies of the Dominion fought a campaign against the Iron Horde Orcs within Blackrock Mountain. At first, the force was meant to infiltrate and sabotage before learning the gravity of the Orcish occupation and the apparent dangers therein. Receiving word of Dark Iron Dwarves engaging the Iron Horde, Major Reynalden insisted that the Company be sent to assist and relieve them before they could be overpowered; once the Legion and Dark Iron repelled an attack within the Mountain, infiltration and sabotage missions were completed---revealing the strength and purpose of the Orcish army. Having dealt a damaging blow during these missions and delaying the Orcs for a short time, the Company would continue to call upon its members and seek allies for a final push to eradicate the Iron Horde entirely. Organization Pre-Iron Tide The Violet Company formed the core of the Kirin Tor Special Forces, and the two terms were synonymous. Originally, the commanding officer of the organization at its creation was ranked captain. As part of the Ministry of War and Defense, the leader of the Violet Company answers to the Council of Six liason and to the senate as a whole. The company was divided into six branches, each headed by a lieutenant: logistics, medical, research and development, battle-magi, guardians, and the agency. Logistics is responsible for the various needs of the Company in general, including food, shelter, equipment, and mail. The Medical squad handles all injuries of personnel, visitors, and captives. Research and Development identifies important objectives relative to the Company's missions, as well as improving upon Violet Company magic and technology. All members of the company, with applicable magical skill, participates in the battle-mage operations while in combat. This group is led directly by the commanding officer. The Guardians consist of non-magic users who would otherwise be part of the Dalaran Guard. They are responsible for guarding vital positions and assisting in non-magical combat. The agency consists of rogues and rangers who are charged with scouting and eliminating dangerous threats preemptively. Post-Iron Tide Following the invasion of the Iron Horde and the declaration of war by the Alliance, the Violet Company was repurposed for the offensive. The Company was combined with the remnants of the Nethergarde Regiment, alotted reinforcements, and supplemented with new recruits. As such, the total man-power of the Violet Company's strength was increased to division-strength. Renamed the Violet Legion (see: legion and division are interchangable terms), the fighting strength is approximately 20,000 men, divided into four brigades. More so, the Violet Legion shares identity as both a Kirin Tor and Alliance military organization. Officially speaking, the Violet Legion is part of the overall Alliance military, answerable to the various commanders of the Alliance High Command as well as King Wrynn. The individual members are still citizens of their individual states of origin. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Military Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magical Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations